In our next life
by Lady Kyra
Summary: Haruka and Michiru get involved in gang wars
1. Chapter 1/3

Title: In Our Next Life 1/3  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language  
Genre: Action/Romance  
I don't own these characters and I'm sorry I'm making them act so totally out of normality.  
  
Haruka and Michiru get involved in gang wars. Fun. Anyway, this isn't how   
the characters normally act. This is my first real action fanfic that might   
actually come out good, so don't mind me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Michiru~  
I stared out of the window at the parking lot and watched as Haruka's car   
pulled out of the lot and a tear fell from my eye. I stepped away from the   
window and went into my bedroom. I sat on her bed and stared out   
into space. I lay down, thinking about Haruka. The tears started to flow   
and I slowly fell asleep.  
  
~Haruka~  
I got out of my car at the club where I told Setsuna to meet me. I went in   
and some of the guys looked at me funny. In a far corner, I caught a   
glance of Setsuna sitting in a booth, staring at me. I walked over to her.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. We'll start the plan in the morning."  
  
I couldn't beleive I was doing this. Setsuna is the leader of a Mob, and they   
want me to join them. I agreed, but in order to get in, I have to kill my   
partner, Michiru. I stood up and left to stay with Hotaru, a member of the   
gang who was going to help me.  
  
~Hotaru~  
Haruka's car pulled up into my driveway. I walked out to meet her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It's not too late to back out, Haruka, I know how much she means to you."  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"Setsuna doesn't like her, and they're afraid you'll tell her stuff."  
  
Haruka sighed. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her inside."  
  
~Usagi~  
I pulled my car into the parking lot of Michiru's apartment building. I went   
inside and knocked on her door. When she opened it, her eyes were red,   
like she'd been crying for a long time. I touched her shoulder. She invited   
me in and I sat down on her fluffy couch.  
  
"Michiru, do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes. You want me to join your gang."  
  
"That's correct. I've received a tip that Haruka is going to try and kill you. I   
just don't want to see that happen. We'll protect you."  
  
Michiru nodded, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You have to get a new apartment, and then, You have to kill someone   
from that other mob. I don't care who."  
  
"Um......"  
  
"Don't worry. Makoto will help you."  
  
"Alright. I'm in."  
  
"Very good." I stood up and let myself out.   
  
  
~Haruka~  
Hotaru loaded me into her black convertable and we drove to Michiru's   
apartment. In the parking lot, Hotaru handed me a gun. She gasped. I   
turned around and saw a green station wagon. Hotaru looked at me.  
  
"They may have gotten her first. Don't worry, just continue as planned."  
  
I nodded and got out of the car. I walked into the building and to Michiru's   
apartment. I rang the doorbell. A girl with brown hair tied back into a   
ponytail was standing there.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Michiru came from behind her. She saw the gun in my hand and said,   
"Usagi was right. Makoto, let's get out of here." She jumped out of the   
window and the girl named Makoto followed.   
  
"Wait! Michiru!" I ran to the window and looked out after them. The Green   
Car was driving away. Hotaru was looking at me. She shrugged. I   
grabbed one of Michiru's extra house keys and left.  
  
~Michiru~  
I struggled to keep a cruel face on, so that Makoto wouldn't think that I'm   
weak. But still, Haruka had tried to kill me! I thought that Haruka loved me.   
I guess I just don't have very good taste in lovers.  
  
"Don't worry. You can cry. I would cry if someone did that to me," Makoto   
said in her most sympathetic voice.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm really okay." I lied.  
  
"Sure you are." Makoto replied sarcastically.  
  
We drove into a dance club and Makoto walked to a corner table in the   
bar, where Usagi and three girls I didn't know were.  
  
"Welcome Michiru. This is Ami, Rei, and Minako." She pointed to each of the   
girls as she said their names.  
  
I nodded and Makoto and I sat down.   
  
~Setsuna~   
I walked over to Usagi's table where that bitch Michiru was. I leaned over   
the table.  
  
"You know damn well this is our place, Setsuna." Usagi said to me.  
  
"Yes I do. But I have some important things to tell you," I looked at Michiru,   
"About her."  
  
Usagi squinted her eyes at me and nodded to one of her gang. She stood   
up and walked with me outside. She's such a little shit. Seiya, Yaten, and   
Taiki were with me. So were Hotaru and Haruka. Seiya and Yaten   
grabbed hold of Usagi. I laughed. She was so innocent.   
  
"Well, Usagi. Looks like you've lucked out again." I laughed.  
  
~Makoto~  
"I don't trust that peice of shit," I said to the others, "We'd better follow."  
  
Minako was the first to agree, then Ami, then Rei. Michiru followed us out.   
When we left the building, I saw Seiya and Yaten holding Usagi still. I   
squinted my eyes, then smiled at Minako, Ami, and Rei. They smiled back.   
Michiru just looked confused.  
  
"Stay here" I told her. She nodded and the rest of us snuck toward the other   
gang. I snuck up behind Haruka, Ami behind Hotaru, Rei behind Taiki, and   
Minako beind Usagi. Ami, Rei and I all grabbed our victims, and Minako   
pulled some fancy shit on Yaten and Seiya. I threw Haruka aside and took   
out my gun. I pointed it at her and looked at Setsuna.  
  
"Don't ever try that shit on Usagi again." I put my gun away, and Minako,   
Usagi, Rei, Ami, and I walked back over to Michiru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I'll continue later. Sorry for the short chapter.  



	2. Chapter 2/3

Title: In Our Next Life 2/3  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and language  
Genre: Action/Romance  
  
Here's chapter 2. Well, I don't have much of an introduction, as I already   
did that, but anyway.... I don't own sailor moon blah de blah de blah. Oh   
yeah.... I'm really sorry to all of you Setsuna fans, for making her look bad,   
but I couldn't think of anyone better.  
  
~**~**~~**~*~*~*~  
  
~Usagi~  
Mentally, I cursed myself for actually beleiving that Setsuna had something   
important to tell me. I also thanked Makoto and the others for saving me.   
Michiru looked very shaken up.  
  
I put my arm around her, "It's okay. I shouldn't of trusted Setsuna. You   
shouldn't either."  
  
We walked back toward my Mansion.  
  
~Makoto~   
After a breif meeting at Usagi's house, Michiru and I went back to my   
place. I settled Michiru on my spare bed. Soon after I did, the doorbell   
rang. I answered the door with Michiru on my heels. It was Hotaru, with   
Haruka behind her.  
  
Hotaru grinned evilly as she said, "We're here to witness your double   
suicide." She laughed at her own joke. Haruka laughed nervously. Michiru   
pushed me out of the way and pointed a gun at them.  
  
"Damn it Haruka. I'm not going to let you get away with this. You won't kill   
me, because you won't live to see tomorrow." She started to pull the   
trigger, but Haruka slapped the gun out of her hand.  
  
I looked sadly at Hotaru, who looked back at me the same way. "Can't   
we all call a truce?" I ventured.   
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Not possible. But, I'm sure there's some way to get   
out of this...." She turned around and looked at the car, "Setsuna...."  
  
I nodded, "If we killed Setsuna, this could end."  
  
"But..." Hotaru replied, "That would make me a traitor, and I'd get a lot of   
enemies I don't want to make."  
  
I thought for a miniute, but it was Michiru who came up with the answer, "I   
know..... You guys cover us indirectly, making up excuses why you didn't   
get us, then we "attack" you and steal your car, then drive up to Setsuna's   
place and kill her. Simple, right?"  
  
"I wish that would work, but Setsuna would insist upon helping us, making   
your escape impossible." Hotaru replied.  
  
~Michiru~  
The gears in my head turned and turned. I knew there was a way to pull it   
off. Finally, after I had completely given up, it came to me. The only way   
to get Setsuna...  
  
"We have to launch an All-Out Attack on her."  
  
Makoto shook her head, "That wouldn't work. She's too heavily gaurded.   
All we can do is...."  
  
Hotaru finished for her, "One of us has to give up"  
  
I looked at Haruka, tears brimming in my eyes. She stepped through the   
doorway and held me close to her. I cried and cried, but she just let me.   
After I was finished I looked up into her eyes, "I'll give up"  
  
She shook her head, "That wouldn't be right. It would give Setsuna too   
much gratification."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "We'll give up. You...."  
  
Makoto nodded, slowly but surely.  
  
Haruka attempted to joke. "Just promise me you won't do anything too   
nasty with our bodies." She laughed lightly, and Hotaru did the same. I   
burst out crying.  
  
I presented another idea when I was done crying, "Couldn't Haruka and I   
just back out?"  
  
Makoto shook her head, "You'd be targeted for the rest of your life."  
  
I nodded and stood up straight. "You're right. There's no way around this." I   
tried to look brave.  
  
Haruka saw right through me and laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but it   
was a laugh. She hugged me, then took out her gun and handed it to me.  
  
I looked up at her. She nodded. I shook my head, "I can't..... I can't do it." I   
ran from the room.  
  
~Haruka~  
I looked after her, and suggested to Makoto, "Maybe, you'd better do it..."  
  
She nodded.   
  
We planned a time and place to meet, then Hotaru and I left.  
  
~Michiru~  
I came out of the spare bedroom to see Makoto packing up a dufflebag   
with random stuff, including a strange pair of glove. I walked out and she   
noticed me looking at the gloves.  
  
"These are gloves with Setsuna's fingerprints on them, so she'll get pinned   
with the crime."  
  
I knew immediatly what she was doing. I started to run, but she stopped   
me, saying, "Haruka wants you to meet her at the food court in the mall."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now. Use my car."  
  
I nodded, grabbed her keys and ran to her car.  
  
********  
  
I drove up at the mall and went inside. As I pushed through the crowd, I   
noticed Setsuna, but I pretended I hadn't noticed. I saw Haruka standing in   
front of me and forgot all about Setsuna. Haruka ran to me. While I wasn't   
paying attention, Setsuna fired the gun. The Bullet speeded toward me....  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOH! kliffhanger! but I promise more exiciting stuff is to come. Next   
chapter includes my special aptitude for angst and depression. and some   
really sad mushy stuffz. Anyway, email me! I LIKE EMAIL!!!  
  
Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  



	3. Chapter 3/3

Title: In Our Next Life  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Lady Kyra  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, gore and language (bwa ha ha)  
Genre: Action/Romance  
I don't own sailormoon or any of the characters  
  
Here's chapter 3. I just couldn't stand the suspence any   
further! (even though I already knew what was going to   
happen) but here's the chapter that focuses on my   
specialty.... depressing crap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Michiru~  
I noticed the bullet that Setsuna sent my way, but I was   
too late to get out of the way. My mouth opened wide   
and my eyes expanded to nearly fill my head. I was just   
about to scream when I felt my body being pushed out of   
the way. Suddenly, everything slowed down... Haruka.... I   
looked back to where I was before, and it was   
Haruka.....Haruka had taken the bullet for me...... Haruka....   
A tear flew from my eye as the bullet seared through   
Haruka's heart. I ran over to her and caught her before   
she fell. I screamed out her name as she collapsed into   
my arms. Setsuna disappeared among the crowd which   
was gathering around us. I barely noticed them. I   
gripped Haruka's hand tightly and I felt the life slowly   
drain out of her. Tears splashed out of my eyes and   
landed on her peacefully closed eyelids. They squeezed   
tighter, then her mouth parted slowly and she opened her   
eyes.  
  
"Haruka..." I whispered softly, afraid it would all be a   
dream, that she was still alive, and that she would die   
and leave me all alone.  
  
"Michiru!" I heard a voice behind me. Makoto put a   
comforting hand on my shoulder and knelt beside me.  
  
Suddenly, the background seemed to fade away,   
Makoto and the crowd, just vanished into an abyss of   
stars. The sun broke through the stars and filled the   
backdrop with a happy scene at the beach, just Haruka   
and me, laying on the sand. The waves lapped upon the   
sand behind us. Suddenly, the scene split, leaving a   
streak of black in between the land and the sky. Another   
tear fell from my eye on to Haruka's nose. It twitched.  
  
She looked up at me and took all of her strength to say   
one thing. "I'm..... I'm glad you're..... you're all right   
Michiru..."  
  
This jogged another set of tears from me, but she   
stretched her arm up, and with great effort, put her hand   
on my cheek. My hand automatically went up to it and   
held it close to me. The tears streamed down my face.  
  
Haruka smiled at me. "Michiru, Don't....." She took a breath,   
"Don't be sad...." Her smile faded by just a little, "A   
romance between the sea and the sky could never last.   
Perhaps.... Perhaps...." She stopped speaking and looked   
down.  
  
"Perhaps what?" I promted.  
  
"Perhaps..... In our next life....." I know she meant to   
continue, but she fell limp in my arms. The tears streamed   
out of my eyes and I held her lifeless body close to mine.   
I knew that she wouldn't want me to be sad anymore, so   
put on a strong face, wiped my tears and lifted her body   
with a strength I never had before. I carried her to the   
paramedic that had arrived and lay her on the stretcher.   
I knew that I would never see her again, but somehow,   
that didn't matter. I brushed her boyish locks out of her   
closed eyes, and planted a last kiss on her cold lips. Then   
I stepped back and smiled at the Paramedic. I turned   
around and walked back toward Makoto. I gave her the   
strongest smile I had.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I reassured her. But I really wasn't. I was only   
trying to be strong for Haruka. I now could finish her last   
sentance. Perhaps in our next life, we'll meet again.  
  
~~~*~~~*ƒ*~~~*~~~  
  
My second finished fic! This one had a semi-happy ending.   
You should know by now how I don't like them. Well now   
I can devote my time to my latest fic: If Forever Ended   
Now. Look for it soon! Well, Bai Bai! And don't forget to   
send me email!  
  
Lady Kyra  
Michichankaioh@aol.com  
michirutoharuka.terrashare.com  



End file.
